Ash Ketchum the Legendary Master
by Kdreadnaught15
Summary: Ash Ketchum: The Chosen One; born to do great things. Born with a prophecy over his head, he will be guided by Legends to discover his destiny and to become the greatest Pokemon Master there ever was. (AshxHarem) I will put up a poll later so that you can vote for pairings. (Serious, Smart, Aura, Psychic Ash) -Ash will be older and serious when needed in this story.
1. Prologue

**Ash Ketchum the Legendary Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or any product or character affiliated with it. (I wish I did.)  
Pairing: Preferably AshxHarem/ will probably put up a poll later to choose who you want to pair ash with.

**Prologue**

The Void... an empty existence before time immemorial. Full of nothingness and inky blackness. Until a weird anomoly occured. In that black nothingness and egg appeared. How? Why did this egg suddenly come into existance? No one knows why this egg suddenly came into existance, but one thing was for certain; this egg would become very important in the near future.

For decades the egg floated there in that inky blackness. It sat there maturing, growing, waiting for the perfect moment to hatch, until one day the egg vibrated. It kept vibrating until the shell finally cracked. It kept cracking until it finally broke apart and a small dinosaur looking creature popped out. Now, you may wonder, what is the name of this dinosaur looking beast? Its name... is Arceus the first Pokemon.  
For many centuries Arceus floated through the Void, growing and learning about itself and its powers. He learned how to use his plates to create the universe, but eventually he got lonely. He wanted company, so with the powers of his plates he created the first Legendaries: Palkia the Keeper of Space, Dialga the Keeper of Time, and Giratina the Keeper of Antimatter. These creations were like his children he created them, raised them, and created different dimensions for them that they would call home.

Arceus was happy with his children. Sure they would fight, but that was to be expected. For millenia Arceus and his children ruled over the Void creating many things, but one thing stood out from the rest: Earth. The planet created by Arceus and the Creation Trio to house another one of Arceus's creations: Humans. He wanted his two creations, humans and pokemon, to coexist on this planet to develop into something truly magnificent, but it didn't stay this way. Over the millenia the humans grew corrupt and started to kill their planet with their technology. Arceus tired of the destruction decided to start anew. He created more Legendaries to rule over certain parts of the world and to keep the humans from self-destruction.

With everything situated he used the rest of his power to reintroduce humans to this new pokemon filled world. The humans had taken to it and began to domesticate the wild pokemon that he had placed on the planet. WIth the last of his strength he gathered all of the Legendaries in his home: The Halls of Origin. With all the Legendaries present he gave a prophecy for the Legendaries to follow. He said, "When the humans start to fall once more into darkness, a Chosen One will appear. A human pure of heart, with beliefs of equality and kindness, will appear and borrow the power of Legends to bring the world into balance." Next Arceus said, "My children, when the time comes and the Chosen is born a torch will light in the middle of the Halls of Origin. You must find him and test him. Only then will you allow him to borrow your power. You must guide him to my resting place and when he arrives he will know what to do. He will become my successor and become my reincarnation. SO SAYS ARCEUS!" With that last sentence Arceus breathed his last breath and his body turned into stone.

And so more many centuries the humans and the pokemon lived together in harmony. The humans would domesticate the pokemon and pit them against each other in battle or contests and the humans and pokemon were happy.

PRESENT

"Push Delia! Push!" yelled Professor Oak as he oversaw Delia Ketchum's labor. "Your almost there! I can see his head!" "Ahhhh!" yelled Delia as she gave one last mighty push and out popped the newly born baby right into Prof. Oak's arms. "You did it!" Prof. Oak bellowed! "Let me see my little angel's face," a sweaty, exhausted Delia Ketchum said. "It's a shame his father won't be able to see this moment." An emotionally drained Prof. Oak said. "What will you name your new son?" Delia softly hugged her cooing babe and said, "Ash... Ash Ketchum."

HALLS OF ORIGIN

In the darkened throne room, a massive torch suddenly lit itself. In one corner three sets of red-glowing eyes opened and stared at the massive torch for what seemed an eternity. The set of eyes in the middle moved and a large reptilian jaw appeared and opened showing rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth. A deep, gutteral voice echoed through the hall, "It is time..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

**Ash the Legendary Master**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters and products associated with it.

I will keep the poll up for about a week for people to vote for the pairings.

Currently the top 4 are:  
Cynthia-7  
Dawn-4  
May-3  
Bianca (Unova) and Skyla are tied at -2

**Chapter 1**

_**KETCHUM HOUSEHOLD**_

"Pika-CHUUUU" a yellow mouse-like pokemon yelled as it shot a large lightning bolt at a large lump completely covered in blankets. "Ahhhh!" yelled the lump as it twitched and spasmed from the large lightning bolt. "All right! I'm up! I'm up!" yelled the lump, as it removed the blanket to reveal a 12 year old Ash Ketchum. "Why do you have to shock me almost every morning to wake me up?" Ash said in exasperation. "pika pi pi pika chu" said pikachu. "Well atleast your more reliable than my alarm clock."

"Ash, honey! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Ash's mom from the kitchen, "hurry up or your gonna miss your big day!" "All right! I almost forgot! Today is the day that I finally become a pokemon trainer!" said Ash. Ash hurriedly got dressed and flew down the stairs and straight into the aroma that was Delia Ketchum's cooking. Just the smell would be enough to make you to drool. As Ash sat down for breakfast he said to his mom, "I can tell you one thing is that when I go on my journey is that I'm totally gonna miss your cooking mom!" "Oh, stop it you." said an embarrassed momma Ketchum. "Pika pi!" pikachu agreed with Ash as they inhaled their breakfasts at lightning speed.

"Now hurry along, and don't forget your underwear sweety!" yelled Delia as Ash and pikachu zoomed out of the house. "MOOOOOM!" yelled an embarrassed Ash. As Ash left behind his house he ran through the neighborhood waving to his neighbors as he flashed by. He waved towards Daisy Oak as she exited her household, "See ya later Daisy!" " We'll meet again soon I hope!" She yelled back! "You better believe it!" Ash yelled taking a hard corner. Finally Prof. Oak's lab came into view as he ran over a large grassy hill. "Oh yeah there it is. The famed Prof. Oak's lab." "I can't wait to get registered!" Ash bolted down the hill with pikachu following.

In a matter of minutes Ash arrived and blasted the door open. "Ash Ketchum here to begin my journey towards becoming the greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash shouted. "I'm right here, no need to shout," said an older man coming out of a door in the back. "Ah Ash, your right on time." "Hey old man, how ya doing?" "My bones are starting to creak, how do you think I'm doing?" exasperated Prof. Oak. "Well you are old," said Ash. "Gee thanks you make me feel soo much better." Prof. Oak said cheekily. "Now just let me get a pokedex and register you and you will be all set. "Ahh yea!" "You will be using pikachu as your starter right?" "Of course I am! I couldn't imagine starting without pikachu." "Pika chu" pikachu agreed.

**(FLASHBACK)**

The story of how Ash tamed a pikachu goes back many years, around the time he was six years old. He was out playing around the forest when he heard a strange cry. Curious he made his way towards the strange cry, and what he saw when he got there surpised him to say the least. A Pichu was running away from an Ekans. Ash, being the person who he was, charged right in to save the little Pichu. His sudden appearence from the bushes startled the Ekans and it hissed and ran away fromt the sudden larger animal. Safe from the Ekans the Pichu huddled behind Ash's legs with its eyes closed. "It's all right now," Ash said gently to the Pichu. "It won't hurt you anymore." "Pi chu" said the Pichu as it warily eyed its suroundings. "That's right, I scared away the mean Ekans." "Pi chu pi," sighed the Pichu as it finally relaxed. "How about you come home with me," asked Ash. "I'm sure my mother won't mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'll be ecstatic to have another mouth to feed." And with that Ash brought home the Pichu and they've been friends ever since. Pichu had evolved into Pikachu about a year later.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Ash got his Pokedex and checked his ID. "My name is Dex, the pokedex belonging to the trainer Ash Ketchum." said a robotic voice as it showed a picture of Ash. "All right! I got my pokedex!" "Hold on Ash, I got a few things to say," said Prof. Oak. "If you run into Gary out there, please try not to fight to much." Ash snorted, "No promises," "That's all I ask, and what are pokemon to trainers?" Prof. Oak asked? "Our friends and partners!" Ash said exuberantly. "Correct!" said Prof. Oak. "Ok, off you go," Prof. Oak made a shooing motion. "I'll call you guys when Pikachu and I make it to the next town." said Ash as he made his way towards the exit. "Oh Ash! I almost forgot! Here's 6 pokeballs and a couple of potions. You might want to catch Pikachu in a pokeball so he is officially registered as your pokemon." "Thanks!" yelled Ash as he finally left the lab.

"All right!" Ash yelled "Let's get going!" Ash yelled as he situated his pack. "Pika pi" Pikachu agreed from his shoulder. Ash bolted towards the town's exit. "I'm going to become the greatest Pokemon Master in the world!" Yelled Ash as he passes the exit and moved towards the horizon. Little did he know, up in the sky, a pink feline creature studied him. Feeling the emotions the boy gave off the floating pink feline let off a happy warble, "Mew!" and followed after the boy who's destiny could literally reshape the entire world...

(Sorry if my chapters are a little short. I promise that they will get longer after this chapter. Just needed the prologue and this first chapter to get this story off the ground. Now I can start getting into the body of the story. Thanks for being patient with me. I'll accept any kind of review, especially critique. I need it to make it a better story for all who are reading.)


	3. Chapter 2: New Team and Pewter City

**Ash Ketchum the Legendary Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its products or characters.

The poll is now closed. The winners of the poll are:

Cynthia-22

May-11

Elesa-10

Dawn 9

The poll will only be up until February 22. On the 22nd the poll will close and the top 4 or 5 will be the pairings for Ash's Harem.

Some of you also say that Ash isn't serious when I said he will be in the summary, but let me tell you that Ash will only be serious when it calls for him to be, like during battles or if he's having a serious conversation or if there's a critical moment. Thanks for your reviews keep sending them so I can get your feedback. Thanks.

(Sorry for not posting in a while. I've got classes as well as projects due lately and I've been getting behind. Thanks for being patient.)

**Chapter 2: Battle – New Team and Pewter City**

The sun shined down through the canopy of trees to reveal a tent that sat snuggled against a furrow of trees. The tent shook to show that the owner inside awoke to the glare of the harsh sunlight. Ash Ketchum stuck his head outside the flap to get a glimpse of the morning sun.

"Damn sun! The sun should just go away so I can sleep in peace!" "Chaaa.." yawned a sleepy Pikachu as he slowly awoke to Ash's movement.

As Ash walked out of tent and stretched he heard a weird cry. "Ah man this is like when I found Pichu. Oh well better find out what's wrong. Pikachu, get over here we're going to investigate." Ash said as he walked towards the commotion.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed. Ash walked through a dense layer of bushes and trees to find a wounded Bulbasaur. "Wait a minute, I've seen this Bulbasaur before! It's the one that Prof. Oak had around his lab. I thought that a trainer had started with this Bulbasaur." Ash said as he slowly approached the wincing Bulbasaur.

The Bulbasaur flinched back from Ash as he approached. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Ash said as he slowly pulled one of the two potions he had in his pack. "This medicine will ease the pain until I can get you to a pokémon center ok?"

The Bulbasaur warily eyed Ash as he approached with the potion. Eventually the Bulbasaur relented, as it didn't have enough energy to even fight back. It let its guard down and allowed Ash to treat its wounds.

"There, all better. Pikachu pull out the map from my backpack, we've got to double-time it to the next town to heal this Bulbasaur. We may even be able to find its trainer." Pikachu hurried over to Ash's backpack and pulled out his personal map of Kanto.

"I'm lucky I remembered to bring this map. If I didn't I'm pretty sure that I would have gotten lost. The only other thing is that I'm going to have to catch a flying type to help me maneuver through these woods." Speak of the devil; right when Ash finished his sentence a flock of Pidgey flew by overhead.

"Score! Pikachu time to battle!" Ash yelled as Pikachu got into a ready stance. " Let's start this off with a thunderbolt!" The thunderbolt struck the largest Pidgey in the flock, scaring the rest of the flock as they bolted from the area. The large Pidgey was left behind as it came back to its senses from the devastating thunderbolt.

The Pidgey glared down at the trainer trying to capture it and let off a loud chirp and shot a powerful gust attack. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge the Gust!" Pikachu literally blurred and disappeared, narrowly dodging the Gust. "Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu blurred back into vision atop a tree branch and shot off a short burst of electricity towards the Pidgey. The Pidgey was stuck by the burst a spasmed from the shock. The Pidgey fell from the sky completely paralyzed.

"Go pokeball!" Yelled Ash as he let off a pokeball. The pokeball struck the Pidgey and sucked it in in a red flash of light. The ball shook a couple of times before lying still. "All right! My first Pokémon battle!" Ash yelled as he held up the Pokeball.

"Ok we really need to get to the next town. Come on Pikachu," Ash yelled as he carried the injured Bulbasaur. "Pika pi" Pikachu yelled as it followed after Ash.

VERIDIAN CITY

Ash burst out of the forest directly onto the road at the entrance to Veridian City. Ash rushed into town carrying the injured Bulbasaur and zoomed towards the brightly lit Pokémon Center. As Ash burst into the building a voice at the counter said, "Whoa, what's the rush?"

Ash looked towards the voice he saw that it belonged to a Nurse Joy. "Perfect timing! This Bulbasaur needs treatment immediately!" The Nurse Joy glanced at the Bulbasaur and said, "Well come on then let's get him patched up."

Ash followed Nurse Joy who set the Bulbasaur on the counter. She scanned the pokémon and her face grew surprised at the information that popped up. "Oh my, this poor creature's been abandoned." "WHAAT!" yelled Ash. "Look, its credentials say that it was recently released from its trainer." Said Nurse Joy. "You can come back later and visit him when he's healed ok?" "All right, I'll be back later," said Ash.

4 HOURS LATER

Ash had just finished his first training session with his two pokémon. Pikachu just finished learning Iron Tail, and Pidgey had just finished learning Wing Attack. "Hey you guys! Let's go visit Bulbasaur!" yelled Ash. The two pokémon quickly agreed and rushed back to Ash.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash and his pokémon rushed back towards the pokémon center, not stopping for anything on the way. They eventually reached the pokémon center and walked through the sliding doors and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, I'm back to visit the bulbasaur that I brought here earlier." "Oh, your that kind trainer that I saw in here earlier today. Hold on a moment and I'll guide you back to him." Said Nurse Joy. She guided Ash back behind the counter and brought him to the nursing stations for injured pokémon. They eventually reached bulbasaur's station and he looked a lot better than when he had first brought him to the center.

"Hey bulbasaur, how are you doing?" Asked Ash. "buuuulb" whimpered bulbasaur. He was still sore from the many wounds it had when Ash first found him. "All right, well I hope you get better." Ash said as he began to walk away. Ash then felt a pull on his shirt. He turned around and found bulbasaur pulling on his shirt.

"What is it? What do you want?" Bulbasaur looked at Ash and then nudged one of his pokeballs that he had situated on his waist. "You want to come with me on my journey?" Ash asked. Bulbasaur just nodded.

"All right then just let me catch you then." Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball. He then touched the ball against bulbasaur's head and he was pulled into the ball in a flash of red light. The ball didn't even budge as Ash caught bulbasaur. The ball soon dinged and Ash's pokedex flashed with the addition as bulbasaur as a registered pokémon of Ash Ketchum. " All right! I caught a bulbasaur!" Ash cheered.

(TIME SKIP)

Ash and his team had trained excessively for the next week as they journeyed towards Pewter City so Ash could get his first Gym badge. He had researched the gym and learned that its gym leader was originally a man named Flint, but recently Flint's son Brock had taken over the gym.

He learned that the gym specialized in rock type pokémon. He was happy because he had pokémon and moves that would be strong against rock type pokémon. With Ash's research also came Ash's now stronger pokémon.

Pidgey had evolved into Pidgeotto after the intense training and Ash thought that he was close to evolving again with the fierce look in Pidgeotto's eyes. His skill set had expanded a lot too. He now knew: Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Fly, Agility, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Air Slash, and Whirlwind. He wanted to learn Twister, but he was still too weak, he needed to evolve again to be able to handle the power.

Bulbasaur had changed a lot as well. He had evolved into Ivysaur just recently and was a lot more confident in itself. His skill set now included: Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Sleep and Poison Powder, Energy Ball, and Sunny Day.

Pikachu was still the strongest of the entire team because he had been training ever since he was small. Ash knew that Pikachu was reaching the limit of his power as a Pikachu and to get more powerful he would have to evolve soon. Ash knew that Pikachu didn't necessarily want to evolve again, but Ash knew that Pikachu knew he was reaching his power limit and Pikachu was ready to take the plunge once he had reached his current limit.

Ash had a spare thunderstone handy when he found it when he was younger. He thought that it would come in handy one day. Pikachu's current skill set had: Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Double Team, Agility, Discharge, Charge Beam, and Slam.

The group, Pidgeotto and Ivysaur resting in their respective pokeballs, came up on Pewter City. "We made it!" Ash yelled as Pikachu yelled in agreement. The trainer and his faithful companion ran full speed down the path towards the city not noticing the pink feline floating in the sky many meters above them. "Mew!"

HALLS OF ORIGIN

Three sets of eyes bathed in darkness watched Ash continue his journey. "He is almost ready for the first test." Said the first set of eyes. "I concur, soon we shall administer the first test to decide he is worthy," whispered the second set on the far right. " Hmmm… we shall see…" The last set in the middle growled out. Then a set of shiny fangs glinted in the darkness. "We shall see…"


End file.
